The present invention relates to the verification of the synthesis of polymers, which may be polymer probes. More specifically, the present invention relates to designing polymer probes that have the same sequence but are formed with at least one different monomer addition cycle so that the integrity of the probes may be verified.
Devices and computer systems for forming and using arrays of materials on a chip or substrate are known. For example, PCT applications WO92/10588 and 95/11995, both incorporated herein by reference for all purposes, describe techniques for sequencing or sequence checking nucleic acids and other materials. Arrays for performing these operations may be formed according to the methods of, for example, the pioneering techniques disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,445,934, 5,384,261 and 5,571,639, each incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
According to one aspect of the techniques described therein, an array of nucleic acid probes is fabricated at known locations on a chip. A labeled nucleic acid is then brought into contact with the chip and a scanner generates an image file indicating the locations where the labeled nucleic acids are bound to the chip. Based upon the image file and identities of the probes at specific locations, it becomes possible to extract information such as the nucleotide or monomer sequence of DNA or RNA. Such systems have been used to form, for example, arrays of DNA that may be used to study and detect mutations relevant to genetic diseases, cancers, infectious diseases, HIV, and other genetic characteristics.
The VLSIPS.TM. technology provides methods of making very large arrays of oligonucleotide probes on very small chips. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,854 and PCT patent publication Nos. WO 90/15070 and 92/10092, each of which is incorporated by reference for all purposes. The oligonucleotide probes on the DNA probe array are used to detect complementary nucleic acid sequences in a sample nucleic acid of interest (the "target" nucleic acid).
For sequence checking applications, the chip may be tiled for a specific target nucleic acid sequence. As an example, the chip may contain probes that are perfectly complementary to the target sequence and probes that differ from the target sequence by a single base mismatch. For de novo sequencing applications, the chip may include all the possible probes of a specific length. The probes are tiled on a chip in rows and columns of cells, where each cell includes multiple copies of a particular probe. Additionally, "blank" cells may be present on the chip which do not include any probes. As the blank cells contain no probes, labeled targets should not bind specifically to the chip in this area. Thus, a blank cell provides a measure of the background intensity.
Although the photolithographic equipment for synthesizing chips is extremely accurate, occasionally variations occur in the manufacturing process. For example, errors may occur if a chemical is not be added, a wash step is skipped, concentrations are not correct, timing is incorrect, the wrong mask is utilized, the correct mask is misaligned, and the like. It is often very difficult to detect any errors at all and many of the errors only affect a small limited number of probes on the chip. For stringent quality control, for example, it would be desirable to detect variations in the manufacturing process before the chips are shipped to customers. Additionally, it would be desirable to have an indication of what was the cause of the error so that it can be corrected.